Governed by Prophecy
by bmaniavids
Summary: Sequel to 'Inescapable.' Now that Zedd has uncovered a foreboding prophecy involving Richard and Kahlan, events start unfolding that they never would have expected, along with prices that must be paid.
1. The Beginning

Veronica looked towards the sky, shielding her eyes with her hand. Her dark brown hair was being tossed around by the wind, her green eyes scrutinizing the expanse above her. Her daughter, Mayla, tugged at her skirts, pointing up with a small finger.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" She turned towards the voice, recognizing her husband coming out of the small cabin with another small girl in his arms, the result of a recent birth.

"Something has happened," Veronica stated, kneeling down to pick up Mayla, letting the girl wrap her arms around her neck.

"What has you so transfixed on the sky?" Nethel asked, resting a hand on the small of Veronica's back.

She sighed. She couldn't pinpoint what was happening, or why, but this was only the beginning, of that she was sure. Mayla continued to point towards the sky, her little hands tugging at Veronica's hair in an attempt to get her to look. Finally, Veronica relented, expecting to see a bird fly around in a circle or a cloud that looked like an animal, much of what Mayla had always pointed out to her.

Instead, she saw saw a flock of birds, traveling in the shape of an arrow, followed by dark clouds. She squinted, taking a step forward and away from Nethel.

"Veronica, what is it?" His voice sounded more panicked than normal, which shocked her. Obviously, he felt something had gone wrong as well. He began to rock the fussy Malinda in his arms. Veronica assumed she needed to be fed, however, her attentions were currently elsewhere.

"Have you ever seen these kind of birds fly this way, Nethel?" Mayla, seemingly content with her mother's acknowledgment of her discovery, now was begging to be put down. Veronica obliged, setting the small girl on the ground to run around. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as she observed the dark clouds following them. They looked as though they were hooked.

"No," Nethel responded, moving besides Veronica. She routinely held out her hands and Nethel readily placed Malinda in her arms. Upon the contact, the small babe hushed. "In fact, I have never seen those birds before," he began, squinting like Veronica had been.

"Odd," Veronica said slowly, turning to look at Mayla, who was rummaging through the garden and grabbing random fruits and vegetables, long before they were ready to eat.

"Surely, it's nothing to worry about," Nethel said with a lazy grin. Veronica laughed lightly and hit him with the back of her hand.

"I give birth not even a day ago and you are already awaiting the next opportunity to get into my skirts." She smiled playfully at him as he shrugged in response.

"What can I say? It's hard to resist such a beautiful wife," he moved closer, brushing some of her dark hair out of her face. The wind, however, continued to whip her hair in all different directions. His hand lingered on her cheek and she leaned into his touch, sighing. It was a miracle that they didn't have more children.

"I don't even get a day of rest before you begin pursuing me all over again," she breathed out, rocking the sleeping babe in her arms.

"I will never stop pursuing you, Veronica," he smiled, kissing her forehead. His blue eyes matched the color of the sky and took her breath away like they had so many times before. She lifted a hand and ran it through his silky blonde hair, grabbing the nape of his neck and giving him a quick kiss before turning.

"Mayla!" Veronica yelled, the girl instantly dropping everything she had gathered. Unlike her mother or father, she had dark brown eyes. Her hair was a sandy blonde, a combination of both Nethel's brighter blonde and Veronica's darker brown. She smiled innocently. Veronica sighed and Nethel laughed. "Bring them into the house, I'm sure we can find something to do with them." The little girl nodded and hurriedly gathered all the fruits and vegetables in her arms, scurrying off into the house.

"A troublemaker, she is," Nethel teased, running a hand through their newborn daughter's dark hair. "I'm sure this one won't be any better."

"Not with a father like you," Veronica teased, smiling up at him. He laughed, running his hands down her sides, tickling her. Veronica squealed, running off into the house as Nethel ran after her.

xx

"Everything is lost," Cara spoke solemnly, slamming her fists down into the wooden table that Zedd was sitting at.

"And how so, my dear?" He asked, looking up at her, his brow furrowing.

"Not even a day, wizard. Not even one day and-" Cara froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Cara, why don't you hold Amadora?" She cringed, turning around to see Richard, whose face was beaming with a prideful smile. "Kahlan and I have been smothering her for the better half of the day, it's about time she learned of others in the household." The little girl looked up with bright blue eyes, her hands reaching for the blonde. Cara shuddered.

"It's only been a day since her birth, Seeker, I'm sure she doesn't mind being hogged by her over-doting parents," Cara tilted her head and smiled.

"Ah, but that isn't fair at all," Richard spoke, still smiling. "Rachel,Zedd, and Albert have held her, it's only right that you do so as well." He held out his arms, the little girl squirming and gurgling. Cara stood still as stone.

Zedd began laughing.

"A Mord'Sith, a woman trained to torture and kill, is scared of holding a wee babe?" Zedd boomed, causing Cara to turn her head and glare at him.

"Wizard, stay out of this." She hissed, causing Richard to laugh.

"Suite yourself, Cara. But sooner or later, you are going to be dying to hold this little one." Richard shook his head, reluctantly turning on his heel and going to find Kahlan.

"Is that what all the fuss is about, my dear? Holding Amadora? I assure you she is calm and a joy." Zedd said, smiling. Cara glared at him before leaving the room. He laughed before sitting back down at the table, sighing as he looked at the books all around him.

Richard said goodbye to Zedd before leaving the room to search for his beloved. He cooed softly to Amadora when she began stirring, using his foot to push open doors in hopes to find Kahlan tucked away behind one of them. However, she was hiding quite effectively, and he couldn't seem to find where she was.

He sighed, giving up and returning to their room. Amadora was sound asleep, and despite his desire to just hold her, he put her down in the small crib that he had made for her upon learning that Kahlan was still with his child. For awhile, he stood over the crib, watching as she turned in her sleep and how she let out soft breaths. He didn't even notice when Kahlan came into the room.

He jumped when he felt her hand rest on his back.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Kahlan teased, dropping her hand and wrapping it around his waist, leaning into his arm. "I never thought my touch would scare you," she smiled up at him.

He laughed and leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss before directing his attentions back towards their child. "Your touch never has scared me, and it never will." He could tell she was smiling and it made his heart swell with joy.

"I can tell I'm going to have to compete with her for your attention," Kahlan breathed out, retracting her arm from his waist and sliding her hand down his arm, intertwining their fingers. "Spirits, you'll forget all about me when we have more daughters for you to be transfixed with."

Richard laughed and turned, wrapping his arms around her. "I could never forget about you, Kahlan. Plus, how am I supposed to have more daughters to divide my attention among if I forget all about the wife who helps me make them?" He kissed the top of her head and she chuckled into his chest.

"Then it is in your best interest not to forget about me, isn't it Seeker?" She laughed and he pulled away, taking her face in his hands.

"Forgetting about you would be like forgetting to breathe," she gave him a thin smile before nodding, obviously affected by his statement. "Besides, I remember making a promise long ago about having this palace overrun with blue eyed confessors, and I vaguely remember you being excited about it." He smiled and she laughed, her hand playing with the pendent that hung loosely around his neck.

"I'm very excited about it," she breathed out, tugging on the pendent, connecting their lips.

xx

Cara stood in the garden, her eyes scanning over all the life. She was tapping her agiel in her hand, her lips pursed. She hadn't addressed it with the others, but the magic fueling her deadly weapon was still very much alive.

It should have died with Rahl.


	2. Stirrings in the Night

Kahlan yawned, shifting in Richard's arms. However, the soft cries from across the room beckoned her attention and she sighed, opening her eyes and looking at the slumbering face of her husband. He looked so peaceful and content, and though she probably should have woken him up in the middle of the night at least once in the past week, she couldn't find the heart to do so. Why wake him when she was already half way to consciousness?

She groaned, reluctant to pull out of his embrace. When she did, she looked over her shoulder to see him shift, as if searching for her in his sleep. She smiled before softly walking over to the crib, her smile growing as she reached down and gathered Amadora in her arms.

"Shhh," she whispered, bouncing the bubbling baby in her arms as she paced around the room. When Amadora became fussy and her cries grew louder, Kahlan slipped out of the room as quickly as possible in hopes of letting Richard sleep.

"You are quite noisy this evening, aren't you?" Kahlan mumbled, running her fingers through the mass of thick hair on top of the girl's head. Amadora let out a shriek. "Quite noisy indeed," Kahlan sighed, moving to wander away from the room when she heard a door scape open. She clenched her eyes shut, turning to look over her shoulder to see Richard leaning against the doorway.

"You better get back inside, Seeker. If a maidservant came around seeing you bare-chested like that, then I might feel threatened." Kahlan teased, patting the babe's back.

Richard chuckled, pushing himself off the door frame. "You have nothing to be worried about, my love. It's always been you," he smiled, taking Amadora from Kahlan before she could object. "You know," he began, eyeing her suspiciously, "I've been wondering why exactly I haven't woken up to her cries during the night. It turns out, my very sneaky wife has been taking our baby and rushing out of the room." He grinned at her, patting Amadora's back softly as she gurgled.

"I..." Kahlan sighed, clenching her eyes shut. "I was already awake, I didn't... I didn't see the need to wake you." She clasped her hands in front of her, feeling very much like a scolded child. When she made eye contact with Richard, she blushed furiously before shaking her head and staring at the ground. "Stop that, Richard. You are making me feel like a bad child."

Richard laughed and lifted Amadora in the air, tossing her lightly. "Well, maybe my wife," he emphasized 'wife,' "should wake me so that she can get some much needed sleep." He chuckled, walking up to Kahlan and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She exhaled and leaned into his touch.

"I think she may be hungry," Kahlan was suddenly exhausted and thanked the spirits that Richard had awoken from Amadora's deadly shriek.

Richard smiled sadly and balanced Amadora in one arm as his other hand reached for hers, pulling her back into the room. He urged her to sit down and she obliged, her fingers working the buttons of her night shirt. Her eyelids slid closed and she sighed, using a hand to push her hair out of her face. She sighed in relief when she felt Richard sit down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting her lean against him as he helped her adjust Amadora to her breast.

"Thank you," she breathed, feeling the babe latch on.

"Of course," Richard mumbled into her hair, rubbing her arm.

Before she knew it, Richard was pulling Amadora from her and adjusting the girl in his arms before fastening the buttons on her shirt with his free hand. She shook her head, looking up at him with tired eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Time for bed," he said softly, setting Amadora down in the crib before he walked back over to Kahlan, hooking an arm under he legs and lifting her, placing her back on the bed and under the covers.

"She's going to need-" Kahlan began to protest, using tired arms to try and push herself off the bed.

"Let me worry about that," Richard smiled, gently pushing her back down on the bed as he smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Just rest." She nodded weakly before succumbing to her exhaustion.

"Hush, hush, sweetheart," Richard whispered as he shuffled over to the crib, where Amadora was already starting to make a racket. He picked up the squirming babe and walked around the room, bouncing her. But alas, she didn't quiet down. Scared he would awaken Kahlan when he had assured her he would take care of their child, he slipped out of the room and walked down the hallways, shirtless and barefooted.

He prayed to the spirits that all the maidservants were sleeping soundly and that none would see him in such a state. He didn't necessarily care if people saw him, he just didn't want one of them running off to Kahlan and putting false notions in her head. Although he had always assured Kahlan that she was the only one, he knew that she held some doubts; not towards his loyalty to her, but towards his desire for her.

Yet, the spirits did not grant him his prayer.

"Hello, Seeker," Alisha said with her ever present smile. Her eyes wandered for a moment and Richard took in a deep breath. "Shouldn't you be in bed with the Mother Confessor?" Her brow wrinkled and he gave her a fake smile.

"She's taking a well deserved rest," he lifted Amadora and Alisha gave a knowing nod and turned, preparing to walk off.

"Alisha, wait," the girl spun around and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Do you know if Zedd is still awake at this hour?"

"Yes, he is the whole reason that I have not been allowed my time to rest," she smiled, inclining her head. "He is in the library, consumed in a stack of books. He has me constantly delivering him food and drink."

Richard chuckled. "Well, consider yourself relieved from the duty tonight, Alisha. Get some rest." Alisha nodded and expressed her thanks before walking off, to where Richard assumed her room was.

Amadora had her small hand wrapped around the tie of his pendent, yanking on it with considerable strength at random intervals. Richard smiled. This girl was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she became older, just like her mother.

He turned a corner and saw a basket of cloth residing outside of a door that he didn't recognize. He looked around before leaning down and retrieving a cloth, placing it on his shoulder so that when Amadora did burp, if contents were to come out of her pretty little mouth, they wouldn't go spraying along his bare skin.

Richard finally reached the library, pushing the door open with his knee as he continued to pat the young babe on the back. Zedd looked up from the stack of books, which Alisha had not exaggerated about like he had originally suspected.

"Zedd, what are you doing?" He tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing. With one last pat, Amadora let out a small burp and Richard smiled. "Good girl," he mumbled, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Some late night reading, my boy. I see you have given Kahlan a much needed break from your bundle of joy?" Zedd smiled, and despite the incredibly late hour, he seemed quite energetic.

"She's a sneaky one, my wife," Richard smiled, walking over and pulling out a chair to sit in front of Zedd. "Refusing to awake me to help take care of our child. Tssk, tssk."

Zedd laughed. "She was always a self sacrificing one, you know." He smiled, his eyes flickering between Richard and the book.

"Anything interesting?" Richard asked, cradling Amadora in his arms.

"Nothing as interesting as you galloping around the Confessor's Palace half clothed." Zedd patronized, lifting a finger and shaking it at him. "You are going to get those poor maidservants all worked up over nothing."

Richard gave Zedd a disapproving glare before returning his attentions to the softly gurgling infant in his arms, who persisted tugging on his pendent. Richard grunted when she tugged especially hard. Zedd laughed.

"Give her here, my boy," Zedd extended his arms and Richard parted with Amadora, smiling when her little hand seemed to wave at him.

Richard spun the book Zedd was reading around, staring at the passage. "What is this, Zedd?"

"Prophecy, my boy," Zedd bounced the girl in his arms, making incoherent noises.

"_The true image will lead the ending battle." _Richard looked up at Zedd, his brow furrowing. "The true image? What does that even mean?"

"We will not know til it comes to pass, my boy. That's what prophecy is, sitting and waiting." Zedd cooed to Amadora and soon her noises settled and she was sleeping in his arms.

"Why are you even reading these, Zedd? Is something wrong?" Richard asked, thumbing through the pages. His eyes narrowed on a passage that seemed to call to him. _"When the union shatters, the Keeper will rule all."_ Richard looked up and saw Zedd's face go pale for an instant. "Zedd, what are these about?"

Richard stared as Zedd closed the book with one hand and flung it to the side. "It's just reading, my boy. You and Kahlan may be preoccupied with the wee one, but all an old man like me can do is read, eat, and sleep." Zedd stood up, leaning over the table to pass Amadora back to Richard. "Speaking of, where is that Alisha girl? I sent her out to bring me food and she never came back." Zedd put his fists on his hips and made a face

Richard laughed. "I gave her the night off," he stood, "just because an old man like you is cooped up here reading does not mean you need to put a poor girl though a night of errands and deprive her of her much needed rest."

"I suppose this means I should probably retire to my bed?" Zedd asked, sighing. Richard gave a nod.

"Goodnight, Zedd." Richard smiled, turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Richard." Zedd exhaled, scratching the back of his head. Richard lifted an arm and waved before pulling open the door and leaving. Zedd breathed in deeply before sinking back in his chair, picking up the book he had closed. Richard had read only a part of the prophecy that pertained to him, yet, Zedd wasn't ready to tell them of everything it entailed. He sighed, opening the book to the page regarding the "true image."

What, or who, could this "true image" be that will supposedly lead the final battle? Zedd's nose wrinkled. This prophecy could come in a year or a thousand, there was no telling. But, it was linked to the prophecy involving Kahlan and Richard, and that concerned him. His eyes glanced towards the door that Richard just walked out of.

Richard walked the halls until he came upon their room. He slowly opened the door and walked over to the crib, where he set Amadora down softly. He sighed as he climbed back into bed, smiling when Kahlan turned to him in her sleep.

_When the union shatters, the Keeper will rule all. _For some reason, he couldn't make the words escape his head, and when he looked at Kahlan, they seemed to sear into him.


	3. Observations

Richard took in a sharp breath, leaning against the tree as he stared up at his opponent. Spirits, she was strong. He was certain the stability from the rooted object was the only thing keeping him upright. He grabbed at his side, coughing as he glanced up at her. She stood, smile triumphant on her face.

She was going to pay for this later.

"What, Seeker? Already exhausted?" Kahlan taunted, jumping back and forth on her feet lightly. "And here I was, thinking I'd be at a disadvantage, seeing as I just had a child. But no, the brave and noble Seeker still can't best me." Her smile grew wider as she sauntered forward, Richard sighing in defeat.

"It's easier said than done, my love. I swear, it seems as though you have not been out of practice for almost a year." He gasped, coughing again before he straightened his back. He winced, the blow he took to the ribs was certainly much more powerful than he had anticipated it to be. He should have never underestimated her.

"Perhaps the roles should be reversed and I should be helping you get back in shape," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You knew this was going to happen," Richard accused with a smile. "But I was too fooled by my wife's charms to realize she was luring me into a trap." She made a face at him and shook her head. He grinned, leaning down and connecting their lips. "Spirits knows that combat is the only thing you have been out of practice with," he breathed as he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers.

Kahlan chuckled softly before pushing him into the tree and taking a step back. "I don't know, Seeker. I think that constitutes as combat in it's own right." Richard laughed and Kahlan smiled, turning to walk away.

Richard inhaled deeply before making a quick dash forward, wrapping an arm around Kahlan's waist as he spun her towards him. In a moment, they crashed into the ground, Kahlan sprawled out beneath him, laughing. He couldn't help but smile down at her.

"I like this combat much better, anyways," Richard chuckled, leaning down and rubbing his nose against hers. She batted at him with weak hands, her nose wrinkling when Richard began peppering her face with kisses.

"I am the Mother Confessor, you will not take me in the garden," she managed to choke out between her laughter, her bright smile plastered on her face. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and her fingers wrapped around the pendent that dangled between them. She gave a gentle tug and he laughed, obliging and lowering his head to meet her once again.

"I do not recall ever 'taking' you, Mother Confessor," he teased, "taking implies that you weren't a willing party." She let out an airy laugh and he smiled, drawing his head back a bit to take in the sight of her.

He grunted when she used a palm to push him off of her, his body rolling and back hitting the hard ground. He expected her to stand and insist they keep sparring, as she had done earlier that morning when they were in a similar position, however, she instead curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest as her fingers moved along his exposed skin. He kissed the top of her head.

"Despite your lack in technique, I am quite exhausted," She breathed out, turning her head up to the sky. Richard laughed and squeezed her side, causing her to squirm and giggle.

"That may be attributed to the fact that even despite my protests, you still refuse to wake me when Amadora makes a fuss in the middle of the night," he heard her let out an annoyed sigh as she flicked her eyes towards him before she returned them to the sky. His fingers lightly ran up and down her back.

"If I'm-"

"I know, I know. If you're already awake, why wake your sleeping counterpart?" He flinched when she punched him in the chest. She mumbled something, but he didn't pay attention. Instead, he pushed himself up, pinning her to the ground. She began to protest but he quickly kissed her. "This won't be a problem if I tire you out so much that you won't be able to find the will to open your eyes." He smiled and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Richard Cypher!" She nearly screeched, her jaw still agape.

"Kahlan Amnell," he countered, smiling. "What? No witty remark?" He taunted, dipping his head and kissing along her neck. By the moan she so desperately tried to conceal, he knew he was winning the argument. Tonight, Kahlan would sleep peacefully while he awoke and took care of their child.

"Richard," she whined, "this isn't fair!" She pushed at him with forceful hands, but she failed at trying to get him to separate from her. He laughed as he bit her neck lightly, causing her to squeal and thrash more violently. "Richard!" His lips curled against her flesh when he felt her relax, her hands no longer hitting but wrapping around his neck.

"You don't fight fair, Cypher," she breathed out in defeat.

Richard pushed himself up, his hand brushing along her hair as his other traced along her jaw. "I know," he smiled and she laughed, shaking her head.

He was about to lean down and capture her lips, but her eyes flicked upwards and her neck arched. An odd expression started to cover her features.

"Richard?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously, his eyes trying to find what she was staring at.

"You were a woods guide, can you tell me if that's a... natural occurrence?" His brow furrowed and he pushed himself off the ground, pulling Kahlan up with him. He sat down, pulling Kahlan up against him, his chin resting on the top of her head. As if taking the silent cue, she pointed up to what had her attention.

Richard squinted. A row of birds, that which he assumed were ravens, traveling in the shape of an arrow. His arms wrapped around Kahlan's middle, tilting his chin down to kiss the top of her head. His eyes fell back, noticing the dark shape that seemed to be following them. A cloud.

"No, that isn't a natural occurrence," he said slowly, his brow lowering. "Does that cloud look hooked to you?" He felt her nod. He shook his head. "I've seen birds fly in formations like that before, but..." his voice trailed off and his nose wrinkled.

He was about to make a remark when Kahlan turned in his arms, using a hand to push him down to the ground. She crawled over him, smiling, as she pushed her hair to the left side of her head.

"Tables turned, Seeker," she breathed out, stifling his laughter with her kiss.

xx

"Wizard!" Cara screeched, her voice panicky.

"Yes, my dear?" Zedd asked, a large smile on his face. He wished he could capture this moment and hold it for all of eternity.

The leather clad Mord'Sith was currently holding a crying baby to her shoulder, her hand tapping the babe's back as she paced around the room, a look of confusion plastered across her face.

"This is hardly responsible parenting," Cara chided, looking down at the little girl, "leaving me with their child as they go off to 'spar' in the garden." She glared at Zedd, who laughed in response.

"Ah, my child, they have been preoccupied with Amadora and haven't had much time to themselves. Allow them the time they can steal," Zedd smiled, pushing himself from the desk he had been so accustomed to being behind. He walked up to Cara, holding out his arms.

The Mord'Sith practically threw Amadora at him.

Zedd made some babbling noises and soon Amadora was gurgling and smiling, her little hands grabbing on to his gray hair, tugging.

"This one is going to be quite the handful," Zedd sighed, looking down at the bright eyed confessor. "I wonder if all the Cypher-Amnell's will find men who will be able to overcome their magic." Zedd smiled, thinking of how wonderful that would be. Though, he highly doubted it. Yet, spirits knows what could come from the child of Richard and Kahlan. The little girl already had the strength of someone five years her senior.

Cara huffed, shifting, causing her leather to creak.

"I wonder where Rachel has run off to," Zedd questioned out loud, knowing very well that Cara didn't know, and he highly doubted she even cared. Even though she had some of her humanity in tact, she wasn't keen on children.

"She's been running around with the cleaning and cooking staff," Cara answered, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Zedd's jaw dropped and his brow furrowed, soliciting a very annoyed glare from Cara. "What? I pay attention, wizard. She doesn't want to be a burden to the Seeker or Mother Confessor, she wants to be a help. She's learning so she can help take care of Amadora and help ease their work loads." Cara shook her head, openly glaring at Zedd, who laughed in return.

"That girl is something else," Zedd mumbled, rocking Amadora in his arms.

"Zedd..." Cara began, holding her agiel with her index finger and her thumb, holding it in front of her face.

"I hope you don't plan on using that on me," Zedd joked, taking a step back. "I'm quite old and defenseless, you know."

Cara rolled her eyes. "It still has power," she said, her eyes glued to the weapon.

"And?" Zedd asked, unaware of why it needed to be brought up.

"Darken Rahl is dead." Cara's piercing blue eyes met his.

"Yes," Zedd asked, wondering if she was looking for a confirmation.

"The agiels are fueled by our bond with Lord Rahl, by his magic." She looked up at him once again and realization hit Zedd.

Where are the agiels getting their power?


	4. New Reveals

Kahlan smiled, hearing Richard talking in a strange tongue to Amadora. She never spoke to Amadora like Richard and Zedd did, spouting out unreal words in order to entice the young girl to laugh. She opened her eyes, sighing. For the past week, Richard had been getting up the second Amadora had made a noise, determined to let Kahlan sleep for as long as possible. The exhaustion was becoming present on his features, but no matter how many times Kahlan tried to propose a collaboration of efforts, he told her that she was a sneaky one and would go back on her word.

He was right, she would have.

"Look who's up," Richard smiled broadly, Amadora gripping his finger as he pointed towards Kahlan. She smiled and shifted, resting against the headboard of the bed. Richard bounced Amadora in his arms for a moment before setting the girl back down in her crib and making his way over to Kahlan. "Another restful night of sleep, I see."

"Well, my husband has been quite kind to me," Kahlan hummed, leaning in and giving him a kiss. She felt him smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her to his chest, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

"That he has," Richard chuckled and Kahlan laughed.

Kahlan smiled to herself as her hand reached up and her fingers wrapped around the chord of his pendent. For a few minutes, everything was silent. Amadora had already fallen asleep and the room was filling with the sound of peaceful breathing. Kahlan felt Richard shift and she looked up to see him looking at her oddly.

"Awfully happy this morning, aren't we?" He grinned down at her, his brow furrowing slightly.

She beamed up at him, not able to hide her excitement anymore. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes flickering across his features before she tugged on his pendent, bringing him down for a kiss. He chuckled as she straddled his lap, his hand reaching up to bury itself in her hair. Kahlan pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"Kahlan, what is it?" He asked, smile on his face. If anything, he was definitely the Seeker.

Kahlan smiled again and drew back a bit, placing her palms on each of his shoulders. His hands slid down her sides and rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbing along the fabric of her nightgown.

"I..." Kahlan couldn't even bring herself to say it without smiling like a fool. "I'm with child again, Richard."

She loved the way his eyes instantly lit up. Richard's mouth dropped and he looked up at her with dark eyes that held so much light and hope. She nodded at his silent plea for another confirmation and he broke out into a huge smile before flipping them over, pinning her to the bed.

"We are having another baby?" Richard asked, excitement evident on his face. Kahlan brought her hands up and pulled his face down for a kiss.

"That we are," she whispered, giggling softly when Richard's hands began to explore her body and his mouth dipped into her neck.

xx

Zedd shielded his eyes against the sun as he looked up to the sky, hoping to find signs of what Richard had told him about earlier. Something about black birds traveling together,a cloud following behind. Zedd didn't know how much stock to put into Richard's observation, seeing as it sounded very odd and the young man was in the middle of sparring with his wifely counterpart, no doubt fogging his mind with things other than what hovered in the sky.

He had been looking for these mysterious birds for a week now, but saw nothing. Zedd sighed, dropping his hand and resting his old bones on a nearby bench. Spirits, he already had enough to worry about with the prophecies.

Since he read the prophecy, Zedd had tried to come up with theories that it wasn't Richard and Kahlan the prophecy spoke about, but it was obvious they were. Kahlan was the Mother Confessor, adorned in white. Richard was the bringer of death, he knew. However, Zedd couldn't necessarily pinpoint how exactly Richard fit into the role. Sure, Richard killed many, but that wouldn't automatically make him a bringer of death. The only logical explanation Zedd could come up with was the nex stone and how Richard had walked into the Underworld and came out unscathed, able to harness the power of the darker realm. He still didn't know how Richard managed to materialize at the Confessor's Palace, but the thoughts were far from his mind, more serious ones settling in the forefront.

The sun began to set and Zedd pushed himself off the bench, casting his glance one last time towards the sky. He squinted and cursed himself when he saw what Richard had described.

Black birds, looking much like ravens, traveling in an arrow shape, followed by a cloud that seemed to be hooked. When Richard had described it, Zedd had assumed he had lost his mind, but now seeing it, it stirred an odd feeling in the wizard. Something about the sight was familiar, almost haunting.

Compelled by something within, Zedd walked off, entering the palace and walking through the corridors of the massive building, working his way up to the Wizard's Keep. When his foot met the cold stone of the Keep, he felt relieved. Candles flickered around him and he walked forward, going straight to the library.

Upon walking into the massive room, all the candles lit, casting a soft glow over the books that resided within. He hadn't been in this library since finding the prophecy that worried him so much. This library was dedicated to prophecies, omens, and curses. Some of the books held information about dark magic and it's effects, and warning signs of magical nature. Among all the volumes, Zedd knew exactly which one was needed.

He walked over to a large bookshelf, his withered finger dragging along the dusty spines of the books before him. His hand came to a stop and grabbed a smaller book entitled "Omens of Nature."

Zedd sat down at one of the tables, setting the small book in front of him and thumbing through the pages. Luckily, drawings and illustrations were on the pages, so finding what he needed wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be. Then again, he didn't expect to find the book so quickly, or be so inclined to come to the Wizard's Keep in the first place.

He skipped past pages that talked of trees and growth patterns, rivers and animal routes. Although useful, they weren't what he needed. He grinned when he reached the page he needed: an illustration of birds traveling in an arrow, followed by a hooked cloud. He rubbed his nose before focusing his eyes on the old language.

"_When birds travel in such a fashion, followed by a cloud of this type, it is a warning to all who see. Those who see such an occurrence are to be a part of a larger, catastrophic event. The black birds represent death, the organization of an arrow symbolizing war. The cloud following represents that nature will play a vital role in the devastating event, and the hook suggests that the disturbance in nature will be recurring. Many prophets say that when this is seen, the Keeper will rise forth and rule all." _

Zedd cursed. This coincided with all he read in prophecy. Richard and Kahlan had seen these birds. Everything was fated now.


	5. Cracks in the Earth

Veronica yawned as she stepped outside, the sunlight momentarily blinding her. Mayla was running around the field, picking at random weeds and flowers, making a makeshift bouquet. Nethel and Malinda were still sound asleep, giving Veronica a little break from taking care of the newborn. Although Nethel was sweet and caring, despite Malinda being his second child, he still seemed a bit in shock with being a parent to such a small, helpless being. Veronica didn't blame him, sometimes it shook her up as well.

Mayla had awoken early, running through the house and finding ways to entertain herself. The soft pitter-pattering of footsteps stirred Veronica from her sleep, drawing her out of the bed to come and play with her firstborn. Mayla was never more content than she was when she was outside, dancing in the warm breeze.

Veronica stretched her arms over her head, blinking. The morning was quiet, save the occasional sound of birds and trees rustling in the wind. Although secluded, Veronica adored their little home. She knew that she would have to show her girls the world outside their small abode, but she currently avoided all possibilities. For now, Mayla and Malinda were untouched by the corrupt taint of civilization. If it were possible, Veronica would have them live in this clearing for their entire lives.

An acre or two of fresh grass surrounded their house, the grass becoming surrounded by forest later on. Everything the little family needed was provided by nature. Veronica had grown up in a small cabin in the woods with her father and had become accustomed to living off the land. Nethel, however, matured in a large, overcrowded city. Sometimes she felt he was uncomfortable being in the middle of nowhere, but Nethel had voiced many times that he would do anything for her - including abandoning his old life to start a new one with her.

She shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked up towards the sky, searching for the birds she had seen weeks ago. Nethel had told her that it was probably one odd occurrence and that it most likely wouldn't happen again. However, something within Veronica nagged at her, warning her it was something more.

Veronica looked down as Mayla tugged on her skirts, lifting up a small hand full of an assortment of flowers and blades of grass. Veronica laughed as she carefully took it into her hand, using her other to ruffle the young girl's hair.

"Thank you, they are quite lovely." Mayla smiled broadly and Veronica leaned down, smoothing the girls wild hair and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sure your father will love them just as much as I do."

With that, Mayla greedily grabbed at the bundle of flowers and ran inside, no doubt putting them in a small cup so she could show her father once he awoke, if she wasn't waking him at this very moment.

Crossing her arms, Veronica sighed, closing her eyes against the cool breeze that flew across her skin. A few moments passed and Mayla didn't emerge from the house, leading Veronica to believe that the girl found something entertaining to do within the household. Veronica chuckled to herself as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, preparing to go inside.

As she turned, a chill ran down her spine, forcing Veronica to turn back around and stare at the expanse of trees that surrounded her. A shrill cry came from inside the house, the familiar sound of Malinda. However, right when the infant began shrieking, a rumbling began to work it's way through the ground, the loud sound of trees breaking surrounding Veronica.

Her eyes diverted to the sky and she saw a green fume hover above the trees. Then, everything stopped. Malinda's cry died out and the quaking in the earth vanished, the sound of trees crashing to the ground no longer heard.

Veronica's brow furrowed together as she heard the rustling of her family come from the house.

"What just happened?" Nethel asked, holding a now quiet Malinda in his arms, a frightened Mayla clutching his leg.

"I don't know," Veronica said softly, her eyes scanning the expanse, flickering up to the now green tinted sky.

xx

A guard came in, practically carrying Rachel. Richard and Kahlan turned, their brows lowering, as they watched the guard deposit the young girl in front of them. Kahlan rocked Amadora gently in her arms as Richard looked up at the guard, mouth slightly open.

"What kind of trouble did she get herself into?" Richard asked, directing his gaze to Rachel, who, upon second inspection, had an ashen face. Richard's cheery attitude left immediately and he kneeled down, becoming eye level with her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

With the sudden change in Richard's voice, Kahlan became more invested in the conversation, picking herself off the chair and kneeling besides Richard.

Still, Rachel didn't speak.

Kahlan looked up at the guard, gesturing for him to continue on with the story that Rachel was so reluctant to tell.

"She was playing out in the woods, with a small group of soldiers watching over her. We patrolled for threats to make sure no harm would come of the girl, when we heard a large crack and her scream. We rushed back, but thankfully Albert was included in Rachel's play, and was at hand when everything happened."

"What happened?" Richard asked, his voice taking on a more gruff tone. Kahlan's eyes darted to him for a second.

"When we arrived, Albert was tugging Rachel by the arm away from a large crack. Green colored smoke was pushing itself out of the crack. Albert said that Rachel was practically on the crack when it broke, and he had to rush to grab her before she fell in. She hasn't spoken since."

Kahlan's brow furrowed as she looked down at Amadora, who was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Green smoke?" She asked, bringing her attention to the guard who still stood in front of them.

"Yes, Mother Confessor."

Richard sat back on his heels, thinking to himself. However, Kahlan already knew exactly what was happening. She adjusted Amadora in her arms and wrapped an arm around Rachel, letting the little girl's head rest on her shoulder. She wasn't surprised when she started to feel the drops of water hit her skin.

"The Underworld." Kahlan said, using a hand to run along Rachel's back, the girl's soft crying turning into wracking sobs.

Richard turned and looked to Kahlan, confusion adorning his features. The guard stood still.

"Richard, you know of the Boundary, you've been in it. The Boundary is the Underworld, brought from the earth and projected into this realm by magic." Richard nodded, seeming to follow along. "Well, what would happen if the Underworld tried to break through the surface on it's own, without the aid of magic?"

"The Earth would crack under the pressure." Richard said slowly, sighing and letting his head drop to his chest. Kahlan nodded and Rachel's sobs began to die down. Richard made eye contact with her again. "The Keeper is trying to break into the world of the living."

The words hung in the air long after they were said.


	6. Setting Examples

Laughter filled the air and Albert couldn't help but smile.

"Stop worrying," Alisha chided, walking around the room and adjusting various objects. "I assure you that the Mother Confessor and the Seeker will know what to do." She smiled and her green eyes sparkled, which caused Albert's mood to instantly lighten.

Despite what he had just seen, this woman lifted his spirits. He was sure that he could see the Keeper coming after him and Alisha would be able to make him smile. The amount of life she had in her was something he had never seen before. It was almost as if nothing would be able to bring down her good mood.

"I'm sure you're right," Albert sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The Seeker and Mother Confessor always do seem to fix the impossible."

Alisha nodded and smiled, satisfied with his change in thought. She walked over and placed a small bundle of blankets beside him on the bed. "Nothing to worry about at all."

As she pulled back, Albert reached forward and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. The gesture caused Alisha's face to turn bright pink, which, in turn, caused Albert to begin laughing. When she tried to pull away again, he held onto her hand tighter.

"Stop worrying," he mirrored her previous words, soliciting a scowl from her. He let her hand slide out of his and smiled, watching her as she left the room, her eyes looking back to steal glances at him.

He sighed, letting his back fall against the mattress. He heard the door open again and a grin played on his lips.

"Did she wear you out?"

Albert bolted upright, brow furrowing when his eyes met the blonde. Cara smirked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right leg.

"Cara-"

"If you are incapacitated, I can always come back. She looked rather... flushed when she practically ran out of your room." Cara's eyebrows lifted suggestively and Albert clenched his eyes shut. He should be used to the Mord'Sith's playful banter, but he couldn't help but get flustered every time she talked to him.

"What do you need, Cara?" Albert smiled, looking back up at her.

"The Mother Confessor and Seeker would like you to go back to the site of the... crack." Cara drew out the word and Albert tilted his head to the side, his eyes darting to the left.

"Is everything alright?" Albert had never inquired into her thoughts and feelings before, nor did he ever intend to. Despite her reformation, as Richard called it, Albert still held his reservations about her. She was still a Mord'Sith, and as far as he knew, Mord'Sith didn't have feelings. Or thoughts that weren't their Lord's.

From the look that flashed across her eyes, he knew that his previous notions were deadly wrong.

"Everything is fine, lover boy. Now get to your superiors before they wise up and decide to skin you alive." Cara turned on her heel, marching to the door. She placed a hand on the doorframe and turned around, smiling. "Maybe they'll even let me do the honors."

Albert chuckled, pushing himself off the bed and following her.

His eyes scanned the area, taking note of how the sun was beginning to set in the sky. He followed the route Cara was taking, making sure not to steer away from it. Even though he was sure that Kahlan and Richard wouldn't allow Cara to skin him alive, he wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't issue her own punishment behind closed doors. He wasn't willing to take the chance.

They reached the small clearing, where Kahlan, Richard, Zedd, and the small group of soldiers who were there when the event took place, were standing. Kahlan turned to him and smiled, gesturing for him to come over while Cara moved to stand near the soldiers.

"Yes, Mother Confessor?" Albert asked, receiving a disapproving look from Kahlan. She still hated that he called her by her title, but he couldn't break himself from doing so.

"Do you know what this is?" Kahlan asked, an arm resting under her breasts as her other arm was propped up, her fingers tapping on her cheek. When Albert cocked his head to the side, she motioned to the large crack.

"No." He simply stated, looking around. From the looks of it, he was the only one who didn't know what was before him.

"It's the Underworld." Richard stated, pacing in front of the broken earth. "Somehow, some way, it broke through the surface."

"The real question is whether or not the Keeper is trying to push his way into the world of the living." Zedd chimed in, staring at the green fumes.

"I don't really think that's a question," Kahlan spoke, looking at the wizard from the corner of her eye. "Why else would there be a rift?" A slow murmur worked it's way through the small group.

"Is there any way to... seal it off?" Albert asked.

Zedd shook his head. "Not that I know of. Even if it were possible, it'd require a wizard of great strength in both additive and subtractive realms."

Richard stopped pacing and turned towards Albert. "We need to know if this has happened anywhere else." Albert nodded. "In the morning, you and a small escort of soldiers will need to go to surrounding areas to see if they have the same... rifts."

With that, the group was dismissed and disbanded.

Cara walked with the soldiers, laughing lightly. The men didn't seem to fear her. Richard and Kahlan joined hands and began walking back to the Confessor's Palace. Albert stood staring at the crack until Zedd placed an arm around his shoulder, leading him away.

xx

Richard smiled, watching Kahlan bend over to scoop up Amadora in her arms. The girl was growing rapidly and becoming stronger with each day. It seemed like she was born yesterday, when in fact, she was born four months ago. He smiled as he thought of the new life that was developing in Kahlan's stomach at that very moment. Even if she protested, he was determined to have Kahlan be with child for the majority of the rest of their lives.

Kahlan smiled as she bounced the girl in her arms, slowly lowering herself on the bed beside Richard. The blue eyed girl began stirring, and Kahlan set her down, allowing her to crawl across the bedspread.

Richard wrapped an arm around Kahlan's shoulders, pulling her in and pressing a kiss to her hair. "We make beautiful children." Amadora rolled over and began giggling, kicking her arms and legs into the air.

Kahlan laughed. "That we do. Not only that, but if the next one is anything like her sister, they are going to be an exhausting handful."

Richard smiled, squeezing Kahlan and causing her to squirm and produce and airy laugh. Amadora began gurgling incoherent sounds as she crawled back up towards her parents, climbing onto Richard's legs and steadying herself as she moved forward. Richard smiled as Amadora reached his lap, rolling over so that her back was pressed against his legs and her arms and legs shot up once again.

Zedd had marveled at Amadora's crawling, stating that she was developing at a much faster rate than most other children. Richard and Kahlan didn't have much to say, so they just sat and listened as Zedd rambled on about how Amadora was "different" than other children. This wasn't news to either of them, so they let the old man go on until they were called for other business. Seeing Zedd so focused on things other than world ending devastation was a nice change of pace.

Kahlan ran a hand through Amadora's unruly hair, curling up closer to Richard. Richard grinned, turning his head and leaning down to kiss Kahlan. Kahlan began laughing when he separated from her, and he looked at her questionably. She began laughing even harder. Suddenly, there was a tug and Richard was caught off guard, his head being forced to lower itself. He met the eyes of his daughter, his pendent wrapped firmly in her hand as she continued to tug on it.

"When you moved, your pendent swayed and she became transfixed on it." Kahlan managed to choke out after catching her breath. "It seems that all the women in your life like that hanging tooth." Kahlan smiled, lifting a hand and running it through his hair, then resting it on the back of his neck. She moved her thumb along his skin.

Amadora tugged again.

"Spirits!" Richard's head jerked lower and Kahlan laughed again. Richard was trying to pry the pendent from Amadora with his free hand, but was doing so to no avail. The girl giggled and laughed, tugging on the pendent with force at random intervals. "I give up." Richard sighed, grinning down at Amadora.

"Look at that," Kahlan said, shaking her head. "You are just going to give into your daughter's every whim with no real protest? She is going to be quite spoiled."

"What? Like her mother?" Richard asked, finally able to maneuver his head to look at her. Kahlan's jaw dropped.

"I am not spoiled," laughter was working it's way up her throat.

Richard made a face at her. He knew she wasn't really spoiled, not in the traditional sense at least. However, he did always try and bring her little gifts when she wasn't expecting them. She wouldn't admit it, but he was sure she was now accustomed to it and would worry if he stopped doing it.

Kahlan hit him with the back of her hand. "I am what you made me, Cypher." She teased, leaning into him.

"Oh, do not place blame on me, Amnell." Richard smiled, relieved when Amadora let go of the pendent and he was able to straighten his back. "Plus, what kind of example would I set if I adhered to all of your desires and then refused Amadora what she wants?" Kahlan's nose wrinkled. "Granted, your desires will be quite different from one another." Kahlan laughed, leaning down and gathering Amadora in her arms.

"Speaking of desires," Kahlan moved off the bed, walking over to the crib. She leaned down, placing the young girl in the soft bedding that lined the wooden structure. When she turned, Richard's eyes flicked up to her face. She smiled. "I have some that you need to... adhere to."

Richard smiled, wrapping her in his arms and flipping her onto the bed.


End file.
